The Twilight Princess Olympic Games
by AceStrike6
Summary: This is a story about the Olympic games, Twilight Princess style. Submit a character if you want. LinkxZelda.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Princess Olympic Games

This is a story about the Olympic Games, Twilight Princess style. It is an oc to, so if you want to have a character in this story, read my profile and send me a p.m. I have every sport from the game you could imagine. I will rotate POV's from Link to Zelda to Random Zora to any OC's. Thank you for reading and Day 1 should be up tomorrow. Day 1-4 is swimming. Your OC's might not win though. Please read. Link and Zelda are dating, and Ralis and Rutela are still alive. O.K, thanks again for reading, All round 1 swimming will start tomorrow.


	2. 100m Front crawl round 1

The Twilight Princess Olympic Games

_Link's pov_

I woke with a start. The nightmares I have been having need to stop. And I forced myself to forget them. _Today was the Olympics._ I thought. _And I need to pull myself together_! I looked over at the clock above Zelda's bed. 5:00, on the dot. _Good, I thought. _I left a quick kiss on Zelda's forehead before walking out the door, calling Epona, and riding to Lake Hylia. _I know Ralis is going to win almost all of the swimming events, but it couldn't hurt to try, right? _But I pushed those thoughts away too. _If I'm going to win anything this year, I have to be confident in myself! _I got to Lake Hylia at 9:00. The Castle Town swimmers were already suited up. They told me to hurry up as the first race will start in like 10 minutes. So I suited up also and hit the starting line. I took my stance and took a second to size up my competition. Ralis, of course. A Goron tha- Wait, back up… A GORON! Everybody knows that Gorons can't swim. Oh I see, they've somehow fit him into Zora Armour. I saw a blonde Ordonian girl that had just got to her pedestal now. But my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the bomb going.

_Leif's pov_

I woke up at 7:00. "Great" I mumbled to myself. My parents served me to pieces of toast for breakfast. "Mom, I'm already late!" I complained." "I'll take this to go" I gave my parents both a hug and ran out the door. That girl Ilia said I could borrow her horse to get there, as long as I didn't hurt it. _Like I would hurt it _I thought. So I ate my toast until I found the girl. She told me not to hurt it and good luck. I took off already behind the rest of the Ordonian team. I ran the horse fast until I got to Lake Hylia. I sprinted inside my team told me to hurry up and get dressed. "No time" I said anxiously. I ran to my pedestal fully clothed, and started breathing heavily. _In, out. In out._ I told myself silently. But about 3 seconds later, the signal to start went off.

Random citizens pov

"And for the first sport of the year, the Round 1 100 meter front crawl." The announcer announced through the mike. I saw all the swimmers take their places, except for where the Ordonian swimmer should be. Moments later a toned, blonde girl ran onto that spot still fully clothed. 3 second after she hit her pedestal the bomb went off and they all jumped in the water. "And their off" blared the announcer excitedly. Of course Ralis took the lead, and will probably never give it back. At the 50 meter mark, Ralis is still in the le-. Wait, he is being challenged by the Ordonian girl. They are now tied for first. I can see Ralis noticeably speeding up, but the other girl ain't going down without a fight. I spot Link speeding up but he won't catch them today. With 10 meters left, I can see a worried look on Ralis's face. The girl just kept going without worry. "And in the last five meters, Ralis and Leif are battling it out, but at the finish it looks like." The announcer extends the end of like in suspense. "Ralis got a hand in front, but anything could've happened there because it was so close." "We'll go to the judges on this one. An exciting finish for the first race of the year." " And here are the judges." There was a enormous amount of tension. "They have voted in Ralis" "Ralis gets the win by a hand" the announcer is yelling now. He calms down, and breathing heavily he says: " A great race by Leif, who will get second. And a distant third is Link. He is the final swimmer moving on to the semi-finals."


	3. 100m Backstroke Round 1

100m Backstroke Round 1/ Post race

Leif's pov

My lungs are screaming for air. I have to breathe for a few seconds before I can think straight. I think I had heard the announcer say that Ralis won. That's OK, I'm moving on anyways. I'll beat that no-good Zora in the next round. I Looked around. Link was just coming in third now. I guess he'll be in the next round too. I get out of Lake Hylia and walk to the locker room, accepting high-5s on the way there from the rest of the team. An interveiwer blocked me just before I got there.

How did you feel before the race, getting to your block just in time?" asked the interveiwer

"Well, I was nervous, but I got to the race in time and picked up a second"

"What can we expect in round 2 tomorrow?"

"Well, I'll be sleeping here tonight so I'll probably have time to change into a bathing suit" We both laugh.

"Thank you for your time, and see you tomorrow" concluded the interveiwer, and she walked away.

Ralis's pov

_No! No! No! How could I let that girl get so close? In the next round I'm taking the lead and never looking back! _I swam away angrily and took my seat in the throne room and began to reflect on today's race.

Random citizen's pov

The swimmers warmed up for the 100m backstroke round 1. Except for the one for the Zora team. Being half fish, they're kind doesn't need to. The Goron jumped in the water and started to swim. Even with the Zora armour, a Goron can't swim worth a damn. Rusl of Ordon jumped in as well. And following him is Colin. But about 7 minutes after that, the swimmers were ordered to their blocks and of they went. The Zora (Taurell I think was her name) went straight to the lead. Colin was second, third is Reldon (Castle Town Guard). Fourth is Rusl, his weight slowing him down. And a distant fifth is the Goron. At 25 meters, Rusl passes Reldon, and is gaining on Colin. Colin struggles to fight with him, and soon loses his position. Reldon passes him quickly as well. At 50 meters, Colin is really struggling now, and might even get passed by the Goron! At 75 meters it was like a joyride for Taurell as every other swimmer had worn themselves out. Rusl has a tiny bit of energy left. Just enough to finish second anyways. And at the finish Taurell was waiting for at least 10 seconds for Rusl to finish. Reldon must've gotten hurt because he didn't even finish. Colin just beat the Goron to come third. And as soon as the race is over, my suspicions are confirmed as the camera's zoom in on

Reldon.


	4. Archery

Archery Round 1

**A/N: I just realized that I didn't put any disclaimers when I stared this, so I don't own the awesome video games or manga known as the Legend Of Zelda. So without further ado, here is Archery Round 1.**

_Link's pov_

I am taking a few practice shots when they call me first to the line. We will each get 5 shots until the next city goes. There is one area for one amount of points. I levelled my bow and Knocked an arrow. I let it fly and got a 3. _Damn, not gonna win any medals shooting like that._ I thought. I licked my finger and held it up. The wind is blowing to the east. I drew another arrow and aimed it slightly to the left of the bullseye. I let it go and it hit dead center. _Ya! _I thought and felt like screaming it out.

"Lets do that again" I mumbled to myself. So I took another arrow from my half-empty quiver and pulled back the bowstring. I aimed it in the exact same place as last time. I fired, but I only hit the 8 area so I figured the wind wasn't blowing east anymore. _Two arrows left, Two chances for a bullseye. _I grabbed my second last arrow, aimed for the middle and released. It was pretty much on the bullseye line, but the judges decided it was a 9. _One more._ A 29 was good but a 39 is better. I put the arrow on the string pulled it back, aimed and prayed to Din. When I checked the result I hoisted my arms in the air and walked away a happy man.

_Leif's pov_

_Ok Leif, concentrate._ I told myself silently. I drew my first arrow, aimed, and fired at the bullseye. Bullseye! I knocked one more. One bullseye after another. _This is my lucky day_. I thought. I took one more arrow, drew it back, and let it fly. It couldn't have gotten any closer to the middle. A 49. Quite amazing. My competitors will need a perfect score to beat me. Let's se who's left. Link only got a 39, so he can't win. Talia the Zora has almost zero chance. The only one that might have a chance is Gralde, the archer from Castle town. But that is highly unlikely, cause the chances of perfect are slim to none…

_Talia's pov_

_Ok Talia, 5 bullseyes to win. That's not so hard. Right? _I questioned myself as I stepped up to the line. I knocked an arrow and fired. 7. _Well, I'm done._ I thought to myself. But I can get second. That's good. So I fired again. Again I fired. And by the time I had 1 arrow left, I had 38 points. I looked at Link's face. He was definitely nervous. A smirk formed on my face. I pulled back my last arrow. But my finger slipped and I missed completely. My smirk turned into a look of disappointment and disbelief. _How could I let that happen? I let my whole nation down. _I could hear Links sigh of relief. I dropped my arms and walked away, defeated.

_Gralde's pov_

I stepped up to the line._ Alright, time to get myself a gold medal. _I concentrated and fired arrow number 1. Dead center. 1 down, 4 to go. I took a few deep breaths before I knocked another one. Bullseye. I felt like jumping for joy. But that wouldn't be well, professional. The third arrow was the exact same. _Ok, pressures on now._ I let number 4 fly. _Just one more, just one more _I told myself. So I knocked my last arrow. I took a few deep breaths, aimed, and let it fly.

**Cliffhangers, MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. 100m Freestyle Round 2

**Freestyle swimming round 2/ Post archery**

**A/n: Soooooooooooooo sorry for the unacceptable update time. I haven't been updating because I haven't had the motivation to do it (And the 2 week road trip didn't help). I will try to update more often now.**

Graldes pov

"Seven" the announcer exclaimed. My knees buckled. I buried my face in my hands, and I could hear Leif celebrating in the background. I got up, threw my bow, tossed of my quiver, and stormed away. _I refuse to give any up side to this. How can I let that happen? Whatever. I just have to move on , and try to win next time._

Swimming

Leifs pov

We had all finished our warm-up and were now on our blocks. Ralis had an ambitious gleam in his eyes. Like he would do anything to win. But before I had a chance to size Link or him up any longer, off went the bomb. I swam as fast as I could until the 25m mark, and slowed down past that mark. Ralis quickly took the lead when I slowed and Link matched my pace at 75m I made my move. I passed Ralis but just barely. He was still only a length behind. I watch the meter marks at the side of the pool. _80, 85, 90, 95. I was going to win! I was going to win! I was… I was… In pain! Ralis had reached over and twisted my leg. _I shrieked but kept swimming. _I couldn't let him stop me. I was stronger than that! _So I powered to the finish line with only my arms. I yelled "Medics!" "Medics!" They came rushing in and put me on a stretcher. The last thing I saw before I was on the ambulance was Ralis's evil grin.

Ralis's pov

_Yes, finally. The girl is out. I win by default. _So I swam away with an evil grin on my face. And all I could hear was a faint "Boooooo" in the distance.

Link's pov

_I'm out. Damnit. Oh well, next time. I saw that dirty move Ralis did on the girl. I just hope he gets thrown out of the race, or better yet: the whole games. _So I went to the locker-room to get changed, then set of to the swordplay hall and practiced so I can win at my best event at least.

**A/n: Congrats to Hylians Hero on Leifs first win and sorry on her injury. So, tell me everyone. Would you like me to keep doing races in pov format? Or would you like me to switch back to a citizens format. Tell me in the reviews! Thanks for reading. Also, I know Ralis isn't evil, but I hat him for having to save him in the game. Thanks for reading**

**- Bouncestar**


	6. 100m Backstroke round 2

**Backstoke Swimming Round 2/ Post Freestyle**

_Leif's pov_

My leg was sprained. And the Freestyle round 3 was in just a day. My leg was in so much pain, they said I wouldn't be able to enter. I might just have to be knocked out of the Olympics. _I can't let that happen! _I told myself. _I have to win. _So I looked around. Nobody there. I peeked out the door. Nobody there. So silently and sneakily, I slipped out of the infirmary .

_Taurell's pov_

I got on my block and waited for the race to start. The bomb exploded and off we went. _What a cakewalk this is going to be!_ I told myself. I saw Rusl and Colin struggling behind me. I laughed silently and slowed my pace a bit. I knew it was easy but I can't let it look like that. At 75m they had caught up surprisingly rapidly. So I hit the gas pedal and took off. Lets just say that was the end of that. Rusl's strength was superior to Colin's, so I will be facing Rusl for the gold. _Gee, I'll have my work cut out for me _I thought._ Not!_

_Rusl's pov_

There's no way I can get the gold. I know they say to believe in yourself, but why should I? A human versus a Zora. I might as well not attend. Oh well, I guess I just have to try my hardest tomorrow. Hey, at least I have a silver.

_Colin's pov_

I sighed. Third. _Is that the best I can do? _Well it was a Zora, so I do have an excuse. But no more. No more excuses after this. I vow to get a gold medal. I have to win. Yes, Colin, Olympic gold medalist.

**A/n: Thanks for reading guys. Do you like the format of the competitors pov? Or should I go back to a viewers pov? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks.**

**-Bouncestar**


	7. Freestyle round 3

**Freestyle Round 3**

**A/N: Ya so, I have some bad news. The chapter after this will be the final chapter (Horse racing+ Horse jumping). Nobody reads this story anymore so I'm going to end it soon. If enough people tell me to continue the story I will. However, I will be making another Zelda Fic after this story. Tell me what ya think! Without any further ado, on with the final swimming chapter…**

_Ralis's pov_

I jumped in the lake to swim for a few minutes. That girl was the strongest

Human swimmer I'd ever seen. Well, not anymore I guess. Hehehe… But she was still competing. Oh well, still a cakewalk.

_Leif's pov_

That good-for-nothing Zora. He cost me my gold medal. I got on my block._ Well, here goes nothing… _I thought. The bomb burst and I dived into the water. One kick with my bad leg told me it was no good. I swam as hard as I could with one leg. I couldn't do this, I just couldn't.

So I kicked with the bad leg too. Excruciating yes, but it was effective. I let out a whimper as I pushed harder. At 75m I was closer but I could tell it wouldn't be enough.

I pushed as hard as I could. I was gaining, gaining, gaining. But it wasn't enough. I, I, I lost. I couldn't believe it. I lost…

**A/n: Yes, I am one of those realist/pessimist writers who doesn't believe that the hero always wins. Who could win with a broken ankle? Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be long. Thanks for reading guys and gals, and please review!**

**-Bouncestar**


	8. Backstoke round 3

**Backstroke round 3**

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, yes another update. I have decided to continue the story with another swimming chapter! Thank you to Autobot Shadowstalker for submitting a character. However, archery is already over so you can p.m me and give me another sport if you want… Now without further ado, on with backstroke round 3...**

_Rusl's pov_

"Well, here we go" I muttered. I stretched a bit and got on my block. The bomb went off faster then I could get my focus in check. I stumbled into the water and dove after Taurell who was already several metres ahead. The race was a quarter over and I already knew I was finished. She was about 7 metres ahead and was still pulling away. I was already going as hard as possible. Silver's okay. Right?

_Taurell's pov_

He's finished I thought. I dropped him like a rock. I yelled back at him "What does second taste like?"

" I couldn't tell ya" he shot back.

"Well you will be able to after today." "Would you like cranberry sauce with that?" I laughed. I just realized that he was gaining on me. By the time I realized that I needed to speed up, he was the one yelling if I would like cranberry sauce with that. I couldn't believe it. He tricked me! But… But… But…

_Rusl's pov_

YES! I won! My trick worked. Zoras may be strong swimmers, but they sure are tricked easily. Hehehe. Well, lets keep this gold train on track and win my next event…

**A/N: Well, next chapter is the horsey stuff (my favourite), then back to the last swimming chapters (200m). Guys and gals; thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-Bouncestar**


	9. Horse Chapter

**Horse Hunter Jumping+Racing**

**A/n: Hey guys and gals, this is another update (I just realized how obvious that sounded… Lol). Anyways, after this chapter we will get on with the final swimming chapters. Just felt like I should mention that. Now without further ado, on with the horse chapter …*Bugle sounds* "And they're off"**

_Admiria's pov_

I hope my parents are watching this, I thought as I mounted my horse. The whistle sounded and I kissed to my horse and dug my feet in. I cantered towards the first jump and I felt my horse lift its feet, and cleared it. I kissed again and approached the next jump. Over and cleared, third jump: cleared, Fourth: Cleared. I swung around and gave a little "Whoop" as I cantered to jump #5. Cleared again, number 6 was the highest but sure enough, over we went. I got jump number 7 as well, and kissed again as I approached number 8. I took a deep breath as I finished the course. I heard the announcer say plainly "Clear round for Admiria Divine" and the crowd roared.

_Ilia's (for Kakariko) pov_

Over the first jump I went and it was clear. Same for the 2nd. I continued galloping to the third jump and got it. To the 4th jump I went. But this time I heard the depressing _clunk _and kept going. At the sixth jump I could have sworn I was going to miss. Bu my horse strained for me and got over it. The 7th and 8th were cleared also. "4 faults for Ilia Hathaway (I made up a random last name). I sighed as I trotted off the course.

Link's (for Castle Town) pov

I knew this would be a cakewalk. Epona was so superior to other horses. 1,2,3, and 4 were a breeze. We turned the corner and finished number 5. Number 6 was easy and so was 7, or so I thought. We hit jump 7 and I nearly fell off with shock. I gathered my senss and went for 8. We knock over jump 8 and I actually did fall off. I barely even noticed because I was I was trying to find out what the heck happened. I could hear faintly the announcer saying "8 faults for Link Felicus" (another random name).

**Racing (my favourite)**

_Viewer's pov_

All the horses were in line. "They're all in" the announcer shouted. "And they're off" as the bell rung and they took off. Link and Epona took the lead out of the gate. Second was Ilia, third was Goron # 68 (lol), Admiria fourth, and Zora #34 was last. They came around the first turn and and Ilia was challenging Link for the lead. Link let her have it and she zipped by. Admiria took third away from Goron #68, and Zora #34 followed suit and got 4th. Midway down the backstretch Admiria had tucked in 3rd behind Link and Zora #34 was 4th by a neck on the outside of Admiria. Goron #68's was the slowest horse in the field and wasn't going anywhere. As they entered the final turn, Link started urging Epona to catch Ilia. She soon did and Ilia's horse stops and they all passed her (except Goron #68). There was only a short way to go in the stretch now and Admiria was beating Link by a neck. Zora #34 is going to be a close 3rd but it was a matter of Link vs. Admiria now. It was coming down to the wire… And Link beat her by a nose. He gave fist pump. But something was different about Admiria. Her eyes had turned grey.


	10. Freestyle 200m round 1

**Freestyle 200m Round 1**

**A/n: Hey guys and gals, sorry for not updating for so long, but look on the bright side, this is my birthday update! Yup, it's my (belated) birthday and I would like to thank all of my amazing readers for, well, reading! But, without further ado, on with the 200 meter swimming! (By the way, I am now old enough to be reaped for the Hunger Games!)**

_Terra's pov_

I swam around the lake for a bit and stretched. I was the last one to get on my block. I looked around at my competition. The girl from castle town looked so nervous I'd be surprised if she actually moved when the bomb went off. The Zora looked the exact opposite but I'll show him. They didn't even bother sending out a Goron as I noted the one empty block. And the Kakarikan was Barnes, who looked even worse than the Castle Town girl. And off went the bomb and we all dove into the water but Barnes took and extra second then nervously stumbled into the lake. I swam to the 20 meter mark and looked around. The Zora was keeping his pace low for the moment. I had a strategy. _The Zora is keeping his pace now. If I wait to the end and spurt with him, he'll overpower me greatly. But if I spurt now, when he finally decides to spurt, I'll be so far ahead he won't be able to catch me! Brilliant! _So off I went on my so called "Plan" and sped ahead. 55 meters later the "Plan" didn't seem so brilliant. I didn't think there was an ounce of energy left in my body. I heard the Zora speeding by and even the Castle Town girl passed me but fortunately I was at least third as I touched the finish platform and Barnes didn't pass me. As I got out of the pool I was deep in thought. _Ok, back to the drawing board for heat #2. _And I left for the locker room.

_Pascal's (Zora) pov_

_Hmm, I may have beat her but this shows she can do something. _I smirked. _I could have a little competition for the next round. But, unlike Ralis, I would rather lose respectfully, than win in shame. But I won't need to break her leg to win. It'll be easy enough anyways. _And I stalked off to my locker room, not being able to wait for tomorrows race. _Who came second again? Oh yeah, that little Castle Town girl. Meh, unless Terra? Is that her name? Goes with the same strategy. I believe I'll be seeing the last of her, tomorrow…_

**A/n: By the way, I am starting another story called "Divided Destinies: Orchidleaf's Secret And Hawktalon's Wish" with my friend Pantherstar101 under the account "BouncePanther106". So go check that out if you want. Thanks for reading!**_  
_


	11. Backstroke round 1 (200m) (Part 1)

**Backstroke 200m Round 1 Part 1**

**A/n: Hey guys and gals, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I like to procrastinate and tell myself "Ahhh, it hasn't been that long", so now I have finally pushed passed procrastination, and am now updating. And I would just like you to know that me and Pantherstar101 have started a story called Divided Destinies: Orchidleaf's Secret and Hawktalon's Wsh, so *wink wink* *nudge nudge*. And without further ado, on with the 200m backstroke!**

_Terra's pov_

It was a gloomy day and appeared to be about to rain any second. I was reluctant to get into the lake, but, that's my job. Not long after I warmed up, they called us to our blocks. I was feeling nervous to race competitively because of my opposition. Especially one particular competitor. Yep, you guessed it; Ralis is back. But now is my chance to beat him. To get revenge. I was deep in thought when the bomb went off, which cost me nearly half a second. Great.

I got to the front, to show my speed, and maybe intimidate my competiton. No such luck though, because Ralis quickly took it back. I was swimming a great race; so far. Then I heard rain and a clap of thunder and lightning pretty close together. I could have never expected what would have happened next. I was swimming, still going strong, and then nothing. Blankness. I was blind. How did this happen? Then it struck me. (Lol, bad pun coming up). I was hit by lightnng! I wondered if the others were hit too? But then I came to my senses. I'm drowning! I instinctively swam up and felt something scoop me out of the water; was it hands, or what?

About 5 minutes later I felt myself being put on a bed. I then fell asleep. When I woke up, I could see, sort of, translucently? Is That it? At least I'm not blind forever. I asked a nearby doctor what happened.

"Oh, good, you're awake, and not blind". He said with a tone of relief in his voice. "You were struck by lightning" he continued "The others were too, but they haven't come around yet".

"And the race?" I asked worriedly.

"It was ruled no contest, they will hold another one tomorrow; that is, if all of the competitors are O.K".

Well, I'm fine, and that's what matters. I've just got to not let this phase me, and concentrate on the race. I sighed, and fell back asleep, deep in thought about my strategy in tomorrow's race.

**A/n: So, I really liked this chapter. How about you guys and gals? If so, please review! Also, within the next few days I'm gonna be starting ****another ****story called The Legend of Zelda: The Six Keys. So go check that out when I put it up! Thanks for reading, and please, please, please review! It doesn't feel rewarding writing for nobody. Thanks!**


End file.
